In Love with an Opposite
by magentarose13
Summary: Broadie is a plain girl. But what happens when she finds out a handsome, sexy, popular boy is in love with her? Will she date him? How much drama will she have to face? Find out by reading (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey I am Brodie. Let's just say it's not very fun getting saved from drowing by the sexiest boy you know. You're probably thinking "What the fuck is she talking bout!" well I have a very very confusing life. But today I am about to tell you the most shocking, romanitic, and thrilling story ever so sit back, relax and enjoy…..

…..

….

One year ago…

I lay on my bed exausted and unwilling to get up. My older brother who is 17, Mike, keeps smacking my head. Then it started to get so irritating I finally gave up on ignoring him. "Listen up you loser! Smack me one more time and I will push you off a cliff and you will land in a shark infested ocean! Then you will get raped by the sharks and torn to peices by them! And the remaining of your pathetic body will be gobbled up by a whale and then shit out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs not caring about my foul language.

Mike was wide eyed and started slowly backing out of my bedroom. His emerald eyes full of terror and his dirty blonde hair practically sticking up like a cat. He left the room and quietly shut the door. Hmm smart kid. Ohh great now I have to go to that pathetic prison which they cool "school" where kids get tortured and forced into learning about useless boring things.

I shuffled off my bed and dragged my feet over to my closet. I grabbed a mint green tunic top, dark blue levi jeans, and black converse shoes. I slipped on my clothes and went to the bathroom to have a little tinkle time. Don't judge! Then I brushed through my long caramel brown hair. I don't bother putting on make up since it makes me look like a whore. Sure all the girls where make up at my high school but I don't and thats that.

I then spot my mom's black eyeliner sitting by the toothpaste. I cautiously grab it and slowly bring it five inches a way from my eyes. So tempting to put on. I have seen tutorials of girls putting on makeup on youtube. Basically because my younger 13 year old sister ,Tiffany,watches them. Oh by the ways im 16 and not very happy about it.

I start putting the eyeliner thinly under my eye carefully. Once I finish I glare at myself in the mirror. God dammit now I look like all those pretty, popular, preppy girls. I was about to rub it off when my mom barged in. "Honey it's time to go, you don't want to be late for school!" my mom screiched with way, way, way, way too much joy! God dammit now I have to leave this shitty eyeline on! WHAT THE FUDGE IS WRONG WITH ME!

We arrived at school and I was very unexcited about this. Me and my brother got out of the car and waved goodbye to mom and Tiffany. We walked into school and went our seperate ways to go to our lockers. I dig through my locker grabbing my crap for Social Studies intill my focus went on something else. I almost dropped my books!

I looked down the hall and spotted the most sexiest boy I have pretty much ever seen! He was tan, with raven black hair that was gelled up, blue jeans, and a plain gray t-shirt. He was muscular and I swear better looking than any anime guy I fangirled over! He cought me staring and smiled. My face burned up and I quickly turned away. I grabbed my Social Studies crap and bolted over to my best friend's, Hazel's , locker not bothering to look back at .

I was best friends with Hazel since we were in kindegarten. She had dark red hair, and amazingly beautiful hazel eyes. She is a punk girl and a ruthless rebel. That's why I like her she is pretty awesome. She seemed to notice my eyeliner and made a shocked face. "Brodie Jenniveve Lauringson! Is that makeup on your face!" Hazel said trying her best to mimmick my mom. I laughed and nudged her on the arm. "I wanted to see what I looked like with it on and I pretty much look like a whore!" I said while leaning on her locker.

"Don't be so paranoid! You look sexy girl!" She exclaimed with a wink. I laughed. She always knew how to make me happy. "Don't look now but there is a complete hottie checking you out!" Hazel whispered/screamed. I looked behind me and i seen the sexy dude again. He was leaning on a locker talking to one of the Jocks at our school. He glared at me and smirked. I almost melted!

I quickly turned back to Hazel beet red. She chuckled and said ,"Well this must be your lucky! The most sexiest boy you and I have ever seen is totally checking you out! I think he's new here so you might have a chance with him!" I rolled my eyes as she shut her locker. We headed down the hall to the Social studies room.

The room smelled toxic since sprayed a whole lot of disinfecting spray. is an OCD spaz and always makes sure everything is neat and organized. The opposite of me. Me and Hazel took our seats and the bell rang. I pulled out my heavy textbook and plopped it on my desk. Then I noticed sexy boy walk in and I froze.

"Okay class listen up!" yelled with his annoying loud voice. Sexy boy was right next to him. "We have a new student he just moved from Duluth, Minnesota. His name is Alec Foy, so I expect all of you to be nice to him!" The class nodded but I just sat there staring at Alec like an idiot.

"How bout you take a seat next to Brodie over their," said pointing to the seat next to me. I looked down at my desk so nobody would see my flushed face. WHY DOES HAVE TO PICK THE SEAT NEXT TO ME! Then I looked over and saw Alec sitting next to me digging through his folder. I snapped my head back to who was blabbering about government and economics and other crap.

"Okay class I will be passing out worksheets, and you will finish them in approximately 20 minutes with a partner. But don't get to excited because I will be choosing your partners!" said while washing his old class chalkboard. The whole class sighed. "Okay Marrisa and Samantha, Jimmy and Mark, Lea and Scott, Joey and Alberta, Kimmy and Mallory, Ezra and Zachary, Robert and Ben, Kelsey and Parker, Nick and Gavin, Cece and Elenore, Janette and Mike, Arnold and Raquel, JJ and Elliot, Hazel and Brandon, and Brodie and…. Alec. Now start working!" said then blew his loud, super annoying whistle.

Now we have to work together, now I really hate . Alec scooted his desk over to mine and smiled at me. "Why so perky, theres nothing exciting about Social Studies." I said with a sence a smart ass in my tone. "Well I wasn't really happy about Social Studies but I guess we could say I am happy about something….. I-" He said but I cut him off. "Look dude instead of blabbering about nonsense let's get this stupid worksheet done.

We got through the worksheet in five minutes. Even though I hate Social Studies I am suprisingly good at it. "Seems like you guys finished before 20 minutes so you guys can have a little free time, but no smooching," stated while picking up our worksheets and walking away. I rolled my eyes and just sat their staring at Hazel aqwardly sitting next to Brandon.

I wanted to shout out to Hazel "MAKE A MOVE" but I decided to just doodle in my notebook. "Whatcha doing?" Alec asked while leaning on my desk. "Doodling…. Why?" I asked looking into his peircing blue eyes. "I've been meaning to ask.. Why were you staring at me this morning? Do you want to get with this?" He said gesturing to his perfect, perfect, perfect body. "Um you were the one staring at me creep, so don't go assuming that I would want to get with you…" I said while tapping my pencil on the side of my desk.

"Stubborn much?" He asked with an amused face. I don't care if he was the sexiest, hottest, most handsomest boy I met he was getting on my nerves. "You are starting to annoy me, and it's not a good idea to get on my bad side so I suggest you shut up before I smack that cocky smile off your face," I state with seriousness in my tone.

He sat there in shock and turned away. I smiled a victorious smile and went back to tapping my pencil and staring off into space. The bell rang and Mr. Ryans dismissed us while straightening his desk. I was about to bolt out of my seat but I noticed a slip of paper on my desk so I picked it up and unfoled it. It read,

Dear Broadie,

Call me anytime ;)

920 584 8893 xoxoxo

Love Alec

Oh god! Like I was gonna call him I mean yah he is frickn sexy and all but he just seems to… weird. And the weirdest part was, why would a hunky guy like that like an average, ordinary girl like me. It just didn't make sense… at all!  
I gotten through school but the worst part about it was that I had every class with Alec. Sure he was dreamy but I knew that he would soon get over me and find a different girl that he likes. At lunch he even sat by me and Hazel and we started having and argument over which soda brand was better, or Pepsi. It was ridiculous but it was actually kind of fun.

Me and Hazel decided to take a trip to the beach since it was 90 degris out. I wore my blue bikini under denim shorts and a white tang top. When we got to the beach it was so relaxing. The sprinkle of lake water hit you everytime a wave splashed onto shore. The warmth of the sand that made you wanna take a long endless nap. And the distant sound of childerens laughter.

I then noticed Jimmy sitting at the edge of a dock dipping his feet in the cool water. Jimmy was me and Hazel's best guy friend ever. Me and Hazel sprinted over to Jimmy. I quickly snuck up on him and tapped gently on his head. He look over at me and smiled. "What up Broadster! So waz with you and the new kid, are you gonna lose your virginity soon or what?" Jimmy said with an amused smile.

I nudged him on the arm and he just laughed. "Gross man!" I said with a smile. Yah me and Jimmy goofed around and junk but I would never date him. I am not saying he is ugly he is good looking with his blonde messy hair and pale skin. But bestfriends stay bestfriends ya know what I mean?

I stood at the edge of the dock watching the boats sail in the ocean while Hazel and Jimmie were talking about MTV and stuff like that. I felt something bump into me and I suddenly lost my balance. And that's when I fell into the freezing cold water. The worst part is I don't know how to swim.

I could feel my lungs pleading for oxegen but I couldn't find a way to float up. I closed my eyes knowing this could be the end of life…. And my life was pretty shitty so far. I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was laying on the shore with Hazel, Jimmy, and Alec surrounding me. "Thank god your awake!" Hazel exclaimed while pulling me into a bear hug. Jimmy joined in. After the suffocating hug I glared at Alec who was in his swimtrunks with no shirt on. So gorgeous. SNAP OUT OF IT! Alec was drenched wet and I knew… that he was the one who saved my life…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I coughed up some water which was insanley gross since it tasted like dirty fish water. I sat up and wringed the water out of my soaked white shirt which was now pretty much see through. Good thing I decided to wear my swimsuit under my clothes today.I then sat up but my legs felt like jello and I collapsed.

"Here Brodie let me help you" He grabbed my waist and lifted me up.

Once I was completly standing I brushed Alec's hands away. I can't believe he saved me! Where did he come from anyways? And where the hell were my two best friends at? Watching me freaking drown!

"Me and Jimmy need to get going, we have a project in science that we need to finish. Will you be okay?" Hazel asked with concern while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yah I'll be fine don't worry," I said giving her a convincing smile. Hazel and Jimmy then left and I was alone with Alec. He was brushing his long raven black hair out of his face giving him the beiber hair look. Which only looks good on Alec.

"Wow Broadie I never knew you were so bad at swimming!" Alec said letting out a cocky laugh.

"If your going to be so mean then I am just going to jump back in the lake and drown," I said with annoyance, Alec was already starting to piss me off.

"Look Im sorry, I was just joking here let me take you out to eat," He said with a gorgeous smile that made me want to melt inside. Why was he being so nice to be. A hot guy like him possibly can't be in love with a plain boring girl like me. And I will never fall in love with a guy like him.

But I am a little hungry so I guess I will accept his offer. But only because he saved my life. And I am in the mood for yogurt right now so I guess he's lucky today.

"I guess so…." I said trying not to sound enthusiastic about this.

"Okay darling my car is parked over there," Alec said pointing to a red convertible.

Wait wait wait did her just call me darling? He better not be thinking that he can get with this! Because he can't! I was about to call him out for saying it intill he put his hand on my waist and started leading me to his car. My face starting warming up and I couldn't say a word. My body felt all fuzzy, warm and tingly.

We got into his car and drove away from the beach. The whole trip was silent. But I couldn't stop staring at his amazing face. I just wanted to touch it… Okay I know that sounds creepy but he is just so hot! I cant even explain how sexy he is. SNAP OUT OF IT BROADIE YOU PERVERTED FREAK! God I am tearing myself apart over this one stupid guy that I just met today! It's ridiculous!

"Hey once your done checking me out I wan't you to know that we arrived," Alec said with a wide grin. I was so embarrased! My face was heating up and I quickly bolted out of the car hearing Alec chuckling. Dammit I swear one of these days I will get revenge on him.

Alec got out of the car and slowly walked over to me. He slung his arm over my shoulder. "Look Broadie there is nothing to be embarrased about. I know I am good looking so I don't blame you for checking me out," Alec said with an even wider grin this time. I wiggled free from his grasp.

"You like to brag a lot don't you?" I said with a serious face. This boy is a freak. And he has way way way too much confidence.

"Im not bragging Im telling the truth," he said with a wink.

"Whatever," I huffed while rolling my eyes.

We walked in the yogurt shop which was full of teenagers gossiping and texting on there cellphones. Soon enough there attention went to us and I tryed to ignore the tension in the room. I coud see dainty popular girls pointing at me and Alec then whispering to eachother. For god sakes stop being such bitches and say it to my face.

"Look at the two lovebirds WOOT WOOT!" one of the jocks screamed while all the other boys started wooting and other shit like that. The girls looked jealous and confused. I don't blame them I mean, the hottest guy in school hanging with one of the loser girls. I was snapped back into reality when Alec grasped onto my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

My face turned red and I started feeling wobbly. Was Alec realling holding my hand?

"Yah were in love be jealous!" Alec said with a smirk. I almost fainted. Why was he saying this when he barely knows anything about me?

I felt a hand grip onto my arm and then pull me over to the popular girls table. There was six girls over there. Lisa Gonzy, the hispanic outgoing pretty girl with braces and long black hair with blonde streaks. Nancy Wellington, the Ms. Brags-alot who has braces and long brown hair and a donkey like laugh. Mallory Stalkings, a bleach blonde haired girl who is super athletic and really nice. Yanice Benson, a well featured mexican girl with dark brown hair and light brown streaks in it. She also is a drama queen and has a gap between her teeth. Dafney Warsp, a dark skinned girl who laughes at every little thing and can be bitchy at times. She usually wears her dark hair into a pony tail to avoid her rat nest that she never combs through. And last but not least Kelsey Blanc, a moody bitchy girl who has groundhog brown colored hair and a snobby face.

The girl who still had a grasp on me pushed me down onto a seat next to the table where all the preppy girls were sitting. Then the girl was revealed. Sally Hillings, a super nice girl with long dirty blond hair that was naturally in tight curls. She had a button nose and freckles and was the smartest girl in school

"Omg I can't believe you and Alec totally hooked up! You are like so lucky!" Lisa squeeled.

"I know right I mean he is like the hunkiest guy I have ever met I am so jealous of you Broadie!" Nancy exclaimed while shoving a spoon full of banana yogurt in her mouth.

"Ew gross Nancy how can you eat banana yogurt it tastes like shit mixed with jiz!" Yanice said while rolling her eyes.

"How would you know what jiz and shit would taste like Yanice?" Kelsey asked with and amused look on her scrunched up face. All the girls busted out laughing, but you could mostly hear Dafneys hyena laugh and Nancy's donkey laugh. But I couldn't help but laugh too I mean seriously, Imagine Yanice trying a bit of jiz and shit! It's unnatural!

Once we all settled down everybody eyed me with amused smiles.

"So have you lost your virginity to Mr. Hunk over there or are you planning too?" Mallory asked with a wide grin showing off her perfectly straight teeth. My face turned red at the thought.

"Ew heck no! We just met today and we aren't even officially dating yet. He just saved me from drowing at a lake so…" I said suddenly regretting saying that. The girls were full of shock.

"He saved your life! How romantic! He like tots has the hots for you!" Lisa said her face showing excitement.

All the girls starting blabbering to eachother about how romantic it would be if sombody saved there live. I looked over to where Alec was. He was at a table with all the jocks. They were patting his back and laughing. Alec was even laughing showing off his two rows of clean white teath. He caught my glance and winked.

I snapped my head back to the girls while my cheeks were burning up.

"Hey Broadie you should go shopping with us after school tomorrow, we are going to hit up Deb since homecoming is coming soon and we all have dates. I suppose Alec is bringing you to Homecoming right?" Kelsey asked with curiosity.

"Well he hasn't asked me yet…" I said with embarrasment. God I can't fit in with these girls. I hate wearing dresses, and shopping, and talking about romantic stuff, and Im not even sure if Alec even wants to be all gooey romantic and junk with me. And we aren't even dating but I might as well pretend and get answers from Alec later.

"Don't worry he will, I promise," Sally said sweetly with a reasurring smile.

I gave her a smile and glanced at the boys. They were were walking this way and then pulled up chairs to our table. I guess I have to explain the seven boys now…

Ethan Marsly, the tall muscular boy with brown curly hair and big nostrils.

Mike Pelt, a tall skinny boy with blonde curly hair and an innocent face.

Dante Larson, a dark skinned boy who is tall and has a little acney.

Scott Makker, a short outgoing boy with light blonde hair and a odd shaped head.

Stephan Kramer, a medium sized boy with brown sweaty hair and a giant scar on his forhead.

Ben Heverson, a tall muscular boy with bleach blonde hair and chipped teeth.

Dakota Mark, A tall muscular boy, with geled up brown hair and freckles.

And now let me tell you the list of couples

Lisa and Stephan

Nancy and Ethan

Sally and Mike

Dafney and Dante

Scott and Yanice

Dakota and Kelsey

Ben and Mallory

"Yo guys Alec and Broadie are now part of our club since they seem pretty chill," Ethan said cooly.

"Well the truth is me and Broadie aren't exactly dating were just frends for now," Alec said scratching the back of his head nervously. He looked embarrased and afraid. Was he afraid that they would laugh at him? I couldn't let him be hurt like that. Especially infront of snobby jerkfaces.

"Don't be silly baby, you don't have to hind out secret," I said while brushing my lips on his soft cheek. My lips tingled and my cheeks were probably a deeps shade of red now.

"Aww you are like so cute together!" Sally cheered.

"Hey guys we better get going," Mike said looking at his watch.

"Okay well bye Alec and Broadie see you at school," Stephan said getting up and leaving the table along with everybody else. They waved goodbye and exited the yogurt shop.

"Well that was a pain in the ass," I said while leaning back.

"Hey, thanks for pretending to be my girl friend, You really are different from other girls I have encounterd," Alec said with giving a smile.

"No problem you would have done the same."  
We left the yogurt shop and got into Alec's convertible. We took off to my house. Once we arrived, Alec and I got out of the car and he walked me to the front steps. Too bad it was pouring outside and we were completely soaked

"Broadie can I ask you something?" Alec asked with a questioning look.

"I guess so.." I said with curiousity. He probably was going to ask me something stupid like why I stared at him or why I helped him.

Alec took my hand in his and looked me straight in the eyes. My heart stopped and I melted into his gaze.

"Broadie I know we just met today, but we have been through alot…..

Oh god oh god where is he going with this?

"But I never laughed and had so much fun intill I met you….."

Oh my god!

"Will you go out with me?"


End file.
